Generally, when a Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) call is made between a cloud desktop client and a communication peer end in a cloud computing environment, the cloud desktop client remotely controls a cloud desktop virtual machine of a server in the cloud computing environment by using the Remote Desktop Protocol (RDP), runs VOIP software in the cloud desktop virtual machine, and performs signaling interworking with the communication peer end by using a VOIP control protocol. VOIP voice between the cloud desktop client and the communication peer end is transmitted by using the cloud desktop virtual machine. During this process, a VOIP voice stream from the communication peer end needs to be transmitted to the cloud desktop virtual machine by using a wide area network (WAN). After being processed by the cloud desktop virtual machine, the VOIP voice stream also needs to be transmitted by the cloud desktop virtual machine to the cloud desktop client by using the WAN network, and vice versa, thereby implementing the call between the cloud desktop client and the communication peer end.
Thus, the VOIP voice stream needs to pass through the WAN network twice and also needs to be processed by a cloud computing server in a data center. In one aspect, a communication delay is increased; in another aspect, load of the cloud computing server is increased.